Project Unlikely
Project Unlikely is a group Comic series created by Skorpyo and Philipnova798. It was released near midnight on August 20, 2008. ---- Characters A complete list of stars are: GOOD: Skorpyo Floko Philipnova798 Swearing Steve Gatling Gun Henry Ben Tennyson Gavla Peter Rogwiz Nuparurocks and Kirta EVIL: Infecturd Dudo Sir. Pickles Mr. Zimmwad Ryo Gunnar and Myarti ---- Story Infecturd, the villain of Skorpyo's Comics, has been defeated by Skorpyo way too many times, in his opinion. He believes that it is Skorpyo's time to fail. He shoots away Dudo, his partner, in rage. When Dudo returns, he is in RZ(explanation for this is that Dudo snuck into Skorpyo's medicine cabinet and found some RZ pills) and has a plan to finally defeat Skorpyo. The story returns to Skorpyo, who wakes up in the middle of a random field as an RZ sprite. Phil, Nuparurocks, Floko, and their other companions arrive and Phil tells everyone but Nuparurocks to shoo. He then reveals to Skorpyo that all of the villains of their Comics have joined forces to destroy the Comic Makers. They hear a loud KA-BOOM! and walk across the field to find Rogwiz and Gavla with their heads stuck in the ground because they were just shot out of a cannon by the villains. Gavla warns the three of the villains, who are heading towards the. Rogwiz falls face flat on the ground while Gavla does a handstand to get out. Infecturd, followed by Sir. Pickles, Mr. Zimmwad, Gunnar, Ryo, Dudo and Myarti, threatens the Comic Makers. Nuparurocks threatens them back with his(supposedly) big arm, though Infecturd shows no fear to this arm as he knows that Nuparurocks uses cardboard to make his arm look bigger than it really is.Nuparurocks tells Skorpyo, Phil, Rogwiz, and Gavla that it's definitely time to go and run away. When Skorpyo asks why, Nuparurocks says that if his cardboard-enhanced arm doesn't scare off the villains off, nothing will. The villains prepare to attack the five trapped Comic Makers when... An arm made of flame ignites all of the villains. Earlier on, the four shunned characters stumbled upon an RZ Ben10 and asked him to turn into Heatblast. Ben obliged and used and arm of flame to defeat the villains. He walks up to the five Comic Makers. Gavla is amazed by his appearance. Nuparurocks is skeptical and asks why Ben is RZ. Heatblast begins his seemingly lengthy explanation when Gavla interrupts him asking for his autograph. Heatblast replies by saying that he is fire. He doesn't do paper. Then Nuparurocks asks Heatblast why he is in RZ. Heatblast replies with an intentionally comical 'well I couldn't be Chimoru!'. There is a long, awkward silence. Nuparurocks tells Heatblast that he is horrible at punchlines. Heatblast snaps back with 'Well, I'm a superhero, not a comedian!' Then Rogwiz suggests to Heatblast 'Well why don't you become a comedian?'. Prompting Heatblast to ask how does he do that. Rogwiz replies with 'Try Telling a joke' Unfortunately, No one gets Heatblast's joke. Meanwhile, the villains are still recovering form their fiery encounter. Sir Pickles wants to be leader of the villains, but gets chased by Gunnar. Infecturd begins to choke Ryo. While this is happening, Myarti says 'I don't care who leads, I just want to make fun of NR'. Only to have Gunnar (off screen) reply with 'I LIKE TO EAT PICKLES!'. Back where the good guys are, Phil returns for an unknown reason. And Heatblast left too. Meanwhile, with the villains, a decapitated Ryo and and a black-eyed Infecturd agree to Pickles' idea of no leaders while being eaten by Gunnar. Then Dudo and Zimmwad attempt a hostile takeover while Dudo has a gun. No one is afraid. Peter pounces onto Dudo saying, "GIVE ME MY GUUUUUUUUN!!" while Zimmwad runs away. Then Peter leaps after Zimmwad and tackles him. After beating up Dudo and getting his gun back, Peter runs into Gavla and Evil Gavla. Seconds after realizing there was an Evil Gavla right there, the evil Gavla takes out a red lightsaber and begins chasing after Gavla and Peter. Then Peter goes for help from the Comic Makers, but they are lying in the grass, watching the clouds. Peter stands there while NR, Rogwiz, and Phil debate over what one cloud looks like. Then Gavla fights to the death aganst Evil Gavla. Gavla stabs evil Gavla in the head then he explodes. While Skorpyo thinks the lights are pretty. Meanwhile, the villains, who were watching the fight go on, are amazed by the yellow explosion right in front of them. Myarti comments on how it wasn't a very good idea to clone Gavla. But then Sir. Pickles makes a remark about how the heroes got the full brunt of the blast. Myarti, amazed, looks on, saying, "It backfired, but it really worked!". Ryo cries out a rather loud, "You know what this means?!!?". Myarti screams out "BOOOOGIE!!" while Dudo and Infecturd hi-five, Zimmwad falls over, Myarti dances a victory dance, Pickles randomly disappears, Gunnar flies, and Ryo grabs onto Gunnar's leg, saying something about how he should be flying instead of Gunnar. The villains continue celebrating their first victory ever when Zimmwad goes flying above their heads, screaming. Things get even more suspicious when Dudo goes flying, only he's happy about it. Someone calls the villains freakos, telling them to turn around. The villains are horrified to discover that Ben10, transformed into Fourarms, is behind them, ready to fight. Dudo says something about his butt itching.Nuparurocks cheers for Fourarms, but accidentally calls him Heatblast because he doesn't watch TV. Ryo orders Gatling Gun Henry to fire Mr. Zimmwad, though Henry probably only sided with the villains this one time to be able to throw them. The flying Zimmwad hits Fourarms dead-on, somehow exploding upon impact. Ryo cheers with victory. Fourarms is fried. When Rogwiz asks, "Now what?", NR comforts him reminding the heroes that he still has his arm. Rogwiz snaps a nasty "Yeah, right" back at him. Gavla, extremely annoyed with Nuparurock's arm by this time, grabs it, rips it out, and walks away. NR screams and mourns for his arm, but stops being sad when Rogwiz says how this reminds him of Star Wars Episode VI:Return of the Jedi, when Luke Skywalker cuts Darth Vader's arm off. Later, When Nuparurocks gets his arm back, he goes over to Gavla, who is watching Titanic. When NR asks why he ripped his arm out, Gavla starts crying over the end of the movie. NR walks away, saying that Gavla is "Hopeless". Gavla cries harder and says that NR doesn't understand sad movies. Then he screams at the readers, asking what they're looking at and stating that he can cry too. Later-- The fate of Skorpyo, Philipnova, Rogwiz, Nuparurocks, and Gavla are to be decided in Comic Sixteen of Project Unlikely by Skorpyo. ---- Order it will be made in The order that the Comic Makers make the Comics are: Skorpyo then Philipnova, then Nuparurocks, then Rogwiz, then Gavla, then Skorpyo again. Category:Comics